A Sticky Situation
by Jaylie12
Summary: "The ultimate in oral pleasures." Roped you in with that line, didn't I? Pure fluff and almost-smut. Klaine. Ficlet. No spoilers.


Title: A Sticky Situation (aka Steph's almost porn)  
Summary: "The ultimate in oral pleasures." Roped you in with that line, didn't I? Pure fluff and almost-smut.  
Rating: T, maybe a touch M.  
Category: Glee, Klaine, ficlet.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim on any part of Glee.

A/N: I wanted to write something witty and porny the other night, and a tumblr friend (Steph) just so happened to ask for some porn in her inbox. This is what happened. I'm working my way up to another part, and I'm not adverse to some encouragement. Nudge, nudge, wink. :o)

...

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged, trailing kisses down Blaine's neck.

Kurt pressed Blaine further into the bed, sliding his hand down the other boy's naked chest and onto the bedspread as he moved to press his lips along Blaine's shoulder. Blaine reached for Kurt's wandering hand and twined their fingers.

"You've already had two," Blaine protested breathlessly.

He tugged Kurt's hand to his lips and coaxed a finger between his lips. He sucked gently on the tip, eliciting a whimper from Kurt. Blaine ran his tongue over the finger, sucking again before he pulled back.

"Don't you think I should have a turn?" Blaine inquired before wrapping his lips around another of Kurt's fingers. Kurt let out another moan before he forced his attention from Blaine's tantalizing mouth to hazel eyes, dark and teasing. He willed his eyes to stay open as Blaine's warm, wet tongue slid around his index finger.

"Yes," Kurt conceded. "But they're soooo good."

When Blaine's lips lifted in a smirk, Kurt withdrew his finger, though their hands remained loosely twined. "You're so good," Kurt whispered as he leaned in to kiss Blaine. The kiss deepened quickly, lips sliding together hungrily and tongues eagerly pressing against each other.

Kurt grabbed blindly for Blaine's other hand, and drew both the other boy's hands to settle on his hips. When he slid his hands from Blaine's, he shifted his hips closer. Blaine's grip tightened, his fingers clenching at the fabric of Kurt's pajamas.

They pulled apart breathlessly, Kurt trailing kisses across Blaine's jaw and neck. Blaine tilted his head back against the pillows, sighing shakily. Kurt laved at the flesh below Blaine's ear and stifled his grin when Blaine's breathing hitched.

Kurt continued to tease and kiss the warm skin, letting his hand slide slowly along the sheets. But just as his fingers reached cool smoothness, Blaine's fingers wrapped around Kurt's wrist. Kurt pulled back, pouting at the smirk on Blaine's face.

"Oh, I know," Blaine said teasingly.

"You are so mean," Kurt complained, though there was no real heat behind his words.

"A minute ago you were saying I was good."

"Well, that was before you denied me the ultimate pleasure."

"Ultimate, really?"

"The ultimate in oral pleasures," Kurt amended. When Blaine's eyebrows lifted in question, Kurt's eyes widened and his cheeks heated. Kurt tipped his forehead onto Blaine's shoulder as the other boy chuckled.

"I'm going to have to do this more often just to see you get all addle brained."

Kurt swatted at Blaine's shoulder before turning his head. Blaine shifted against the pillows behind him so Kurt could settle against his chest.

"We could always share the next one," Kurt offered.

"That's what you said about the last one. And you left me hanging."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said unapologetically as his lips twitch with a smile.

"You are such a slut."

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out indignantly, pushing up on his hands to look down at Blaine.

"You know I'm only teasing," Blaine said earnestly. He trailed his hands up Kurt's chest and neck before reaching up and pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I just can't help myself. You always know what I need."

Kurt's soft words and tender smile infused Blaine with so much warmth and set his heart racing. He tugged Kurt back down into another kiss, this one a slow burn of desire and love.

When Kurt pulled away with a contented sigh and blinked his eyes open, a flash of red and brown crossed his periphery. Kurt focused on Blaine's smiling face-his eyes alight as he brought his hand closer to Kurt's mouth.

"Really?" Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine nodded.

Kurt licked his lips before leaning in. He opened his mouth slowly, letting his lips slide along the cool treat, all the while holding Blaine's gaze. He bit down with a quiet crunch, sweetness immediately flooding his mouth. His eyes slid shut as he savored the bite, chewing slowly and moaning in happiness.

Kurt's startled gasp when Blaine's lips crashed against his turned into a whimper when the other boy's tongue licked across his lips. Kurt pressed back eagerly, tilting his head and parting his lips. Blaine's tongue slid across teeth and flesh, and he groaned at the taste of strawberry and chocolate and Kurt. Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's shoulders, letting his body settle fully atop the other boy. Legs tangled together and the shifting of their bodies sent desire careening through them. Blaine's free hand slid around Kurt's neck as their tongues danced together and Blaine pressed his lips harder against Kurt's.

The boys separated when their breaths grew too ragged, but Blaine's lips trailed over Kurt's chin, his tongue lapping at the bit of juice that had escaped Kurt's lips.

"Was that your version of sharing?" Kurt asked when he could open his eyes and his breathing had slowed.

"Works for me," Blaine answered with a smile.

"Me too." Kurt ran his hand along Blaine's arm. "Maybe we should share some more," Kurt suggested.

Kurt's fingers looped around Blaine's wrist, encountering a cool stickiness. Both boys' eyes turned to Blaine's outstretched hand, which had previously been holding the half-eaten chocolate covered strawberry delicately by the cap, but now had the remaining morsel clenched in his fingers.

Before Blaine could make a move to dispose of the squished mess, Kurt pulled his hand between them. Starting where his fingers grasped Blaine's wrist, he trailed his tongue up and over knuckles. His tongue traced the divots between Blaine's still clenched fingers, tasting strawberry and melted chocolate. Blaine stifled a whimper when Kurt's tongue flickered over his thumb.

Once Kurt was satisfied he had caught most of the sweet fluid, he coaxed Blaine's fingers open with his tongue. Tossing the wilted leaves and strawberry pulp back into the bowl, Kurt resumed his ministrations. He dragged his tongue slowly over Blaine's palm and up each finger. Blaine's breathing hitched, his eyes following every lick. Kurt slid his tongue between each finger, laving all the way from knuckle to tip before wrapping his lips around each digit and sucking gently.

When he was done, Kurt loosened his grip and swiped his tongue along Blaine's pulse point to catch the last of the juice. He flicked his tongue along his own fingers, and then licked his lips. With a happy sigh, he pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, pulling back with a satisfied smile. Blaine's eyes flickered between Kurt's own and his lips.

"You seem to have enjoyed that quite a lot," Blaine said, voice rough, when he finally focused on Kurt's eyes.

"You taste good with that," Kurt said nonchalantly, smile still in place.

"Really?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Really," Kurt said with a chuckle.

Kurt reached for the bowl, fishing out another strawberry coated in chocolate. He took a small bite before offering the rest to Blaine, who quickly bit off the rest and promptly rolled them over so that Kurt was under him. Blaine shifted down the bed, holding Kurt's curious gaze.

"I bet I know something else that would taste good with that," Blaine said as he tugged at the silky fabric covering Kurt's hips and legs.


End file.
